¡Vacaciones de verano!
by Hikari Shiku
Summary: Los chicos del Raimon se van de vacaciones a Okinawa. ¿Mafuyu se morirá abrasada? ¿Bianca lograra decirle 'hola' a Fey? ¿Shinsuke sabrá nadar? ¿Tsurugi se pondrá moreno?
1. Prólogo

¡Holiiis! ¡Yosh! Como prometí en mi otro fic aquí esta el de Inazuma Eleven GO. Tendrá 8 capítulos (creo).

Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5.

* * *

El ultimo día de clase. Todos con sus vacaciones en la mente. Nada mas que sonara el timbre de salida no habría que levantarse temprano ni estudiar. Tan solo … relajarse. El timbre sonó y todo el mundo salio del instituto. Todos, menos el equipo del Raimon ya que, el entrenador, les había pedido que fueran a la sede del club a ultima hora del día. Todos fueron allí preguntándose que querría el entrenador, si se suponía que ese día no había entrenamiento. Nada mas entrar se encontraron a el entrenador Endou, Kido, las tutoras del club Haruna y Sakura y a Goenji.

-¡Hoy tenemos una noticia especial!- dijo Sakura cuando todos los del equipo se reunieron a su alrededor -¡nos vamos de viaje!-

-¿de viaje?- dijo Mafuyu -¿donde?-

-nos vamos a Okinawa- dijo Endou con una gran sonrisa

-¿a okinawa?- pregunto Tenma

-¿¡a okinawa?! ¿¡de verdad!? ¡ole ole y ole!- exclamo Akari saltando de alegría

-¿que significa ''ole''?- pregunto Shinsuke

-mmm … no tengo ni idea pero en Andalucia lo dicen mucho (es verdad, no tengo ni idea xD)-

-yo propuse como premio por vuestro esfuerzo a irnos de viaje y Endou dijo que a Okinawa- dijo Sakura

_-tu lo que quieres es quitarnos de encima a mi y a mi hermana …- pensó_ Momoka ya que se extrañaba porque Sakura la hubiera traído a el instituto

-y nos pareció muy buena idea así que lo aceptamos- dijo Haruna

-noooo … en okinawa hace muuucho calor … y a mi me gusta mas el frío … ¿no podemos irnos a Hokkaido?- pregunto Mafuyu

-no- dijo Akari -Okinawa es la ostia así que nos vamos allí y aparte hay unas olas de miedo-

-y mafuyu ¿no quieres estrenar bikini?- pregunto Nanao haciendo sonrojar a muchos de los chicos presentes

\- podrías también comprar mucha ropa … - dijo Bianca ansiosa porque aceptara ya que ella nunca había ido a la playa

-mmm … de acueeeerdo … - accedió Mafuyu ante la insistencia de las demás

-_ver a Aoi en bikini … - _pensó Tenma babeando

-Tenma- dijo Aoi sacudiendo una mano por delante de la cara de Tenma -Tierra llamando a Tenmaaaa-

-¿eh? ¿Qu-que quieres Aoi?- pregunto Tenma un pelin sonrojado

-_joder como se le nota que estaba pensando en Aoi en bikini ...- _pensó Hanako

-tu vivías allí ¿verdad?- pregunto Aoi

-sssi ¿por?- pregunto Tenma

-¡pues ala! ¡ya tenemos guía turístico!- dijeron Midori y Akari a la vez dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico

-por cierto … podréis traer a algún que otro amigo … pero no traigáis a todo un regimiento ¿eh?- advirtió Sakura

-¡bueno pues id a decírselo a vuestros padres! Nos veremos aquí dentro de dos horas- dijo Haruna dando una palmada

-¡Si!- dijeron todos

Algunos se fueron pero otros se quedaron charlando allí ya que alguno no iban a ningún sitio u otro que se lo esperaba y ya había avisado a sus padres. O en caso de Akari, Bianca, Cannon y Masato su padre/tia/madre estaban allí.

-Sabes porque lo ha propuesto ¿no?- dijo Momoka a su hermana susurrando

-sep- dijo la mayor

-etto … yo … yo no se porque … - dijo Bianca

Las otras dos la miraron con cara de incredulidad.

-¿tu eres tonta?- pregunto Akari -tía te lo resumo: se acaba de casar, ella se va de viaje y no tiene con quien dejarnos así que a planeado todo esto-

-ahhhh …. souka, souka ...-

-¿de que habláis?- pregunto Masato acercándose junto con Cannon

-de lo lista que puede ser a veces mi madre nii-san ...-dijo Momoka suspirando

-joder pero la espera se me va hacer larguiiiisima … - dijo Akari

-¿por?- dijo Cannon

-quiero coger mi tabla ya que aquí no hay ni una buena ola (N/A: no se si hay playa xD)- respondió la chica

-¡hey vosotras tres!- llamo Sakura acercándose al grupo -vamos a casa tenéis que hacer las maletas- dijo llevándose a rastras a las tres chicas

-¡hasta luego chicos!- se despidió Akari levantando la mano

Las dos horas pasaron volando y todos estaban ya delante de la caravana Inazuma, charlando, a la espera de que llegaran todos. Mientras charlaban descubrían quien había invitado a quien y otros simplemente se tumbaban en el césped (en el caso de Hanako y Akari).

-¡Fey-kun! ¡cuanto tiempo!- dijo Mafuyu al ver a su amigo del futuro.

-me alegro de que todos estéis bien- dijo Fey al ver a todos sus amigos allí

-¿quien a logrado contactar contigo?- pregunto Bianca un poco sonrojada

-ah, pues la cosa a sido de casualidad. Yo he ido a casa de Tenma y me lo he encontrado haciendo maletas y demás, le pregunte que, que hacia y el me contesto que se iba de viaje con el equipo. Y me invito a venir-

_¡Arigatou kami-samaa!_ pensó Bianca. También estaban por allí Amemiya y su hermana, invitados por Hanako, Kinako invitada también por Tenma ya que había venido a visitarlos junto con Fey y Hakuryuu y Shu invitados por Nanao.

-¿tu has invitado a alguien Akari-san?- pregunto Shinsuke a la chica que estaba tumbada en el suelo

-si … a mi perro- respondió Akari. Acto seguido un gran Golden retriever corrió hacia la chica y empezó a lamerle la cara -¡jajajaja, quita Blaaack!- rió la chica al notar al perro. Los otros la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Ya estamos todos? ¡bien! ¡todos a dentro!- dijo Haruna y acto seguido todos entraron en tropel al autobús. Cada uno se sentó donde quería y con quien quería. Bianca, que era demasiado tímida para sentarse con Fey, se sentó al lado de Kinako y el chico se sentó con Tenma. Hanako se sentó al lado de Mizu y se puso sus cascos para no escuchar el barullo que montaban y la otra se limito a dormirse. Nanao se sentó con Hakuryuu a regañadientes ya, que, no había ningún otro sitio libre (N/A: todo intencionadamente por supuesto nyajajajaja), Mafuyu se sentó con Shindou, Akari con su hermana (y su perro), Aoi, Midori y Akane se sentaron las tres juntas atrás y Masato con Canon.

-os voy a decir las normas de este viaje- empezó a explicar Kido -al salir del autobús iremos derechitos a la casa donde nos alojaremos esta semana, no podéis salir de noche y si hacemos alguna visita a algún sitio hay que venir todos. Por supuesto, podéis salir a comprar, ir a la playa ect pero antes tenéis que consultarnos a nosotros- explico señalando a Haruna, Endou y a si mismo -si incumplís esta norma varias veces se os pondrá un castigo y, aparte, no podréis salir de la casa. Bien, ¿todo caro?- pregunto Kido

-¡Si!- dijeron todos al unisono mientras la caravana arrancaba y ponían rumbo a Okinawa.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Os gustó? Se me ocurrió cuando estaba de vacaciones :3 ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Algo?

**Bye y hasta el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 1

Lol hace tiempo que no me paso por aquí xD Me entró la inspiracion y decidi escribir, no me gusta dejar algo a medias -.- Ahora bien, no tengo ni idea de cuanto durará este fic. Pensé que tendria ocho porq iban a estar una semana (un cap por dia+el inicial) pero se me hace corto y muy pesado (y soi mu vaga para escribir tanto xD)

Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertence solo lo cojo para hacer subnormalidades como esta xD

* * *

El sonido de un despertador rompió el silencio que había en el dormitorio de las chicas. Una mano salió de un montón de sábanas y lo apagó de un manotazo. La chica se incorporó, arrascándose la cabeza castaña, medio adormilada. Bostezó y se levantó, había llegado la hora. Ayer habían llegado bastante tarde al albergue donde se alojaban y se habían ido todos derechitos a dormir, no sin antes cenar. Akari hizo su cama, cogió su ropa y una mochila (en la que llevaba dos toallas, cera para su tabla, protección solar, su neopreno y su móvil) y salió sigilosamente de la habitación intentando no despertar a nadie. Caminó en dirección al baño sin decir nada. Una vez allí se vistió con una camiseta de tirantas azul, unas bermudas de colorines cortas, sus chanclas y por supuesto, su bikini de estrellas azul debajo. Salió del baño y caminó de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a la cocina. Entró y se dió cuenta de que había alguien.

-¡Ah! Buenos días Goenji-san -saludó la chica al hombre mientras este tomaba café tranquilamente en la mesa.

-Buenos días Miyabi ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Bueno, tengo la intención de ir la playa ¿podría ir con su permiso? -preguntó mientras llenaba un vaso de leche, le echaba cola-cao y se lo bebía.

-Supongo que no hay problema en que vayas -aceptó sonriendo.

-¡Gracias! -agradeció mientras salía rápidamente de la cocina por la puerta trasera.

-Pero... ¿ya ha desayunado? -se preguntó a si mismo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, la chica fue al trastero, lo abrió con la llave que le había dado Kido el día anterior y entró. Cogió su tabla de surf, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y salió. Cerró con llave de nuevo y se dirigió a la entrada principal, donde había dos casetas para perros. De una de ellas, un perro asomó la cabeza de dentro de ella y, al ver a su dueña, salió de la caseta moviendo el rabo.

-Buenos días Blacky... -saludó agachándose para acariciarlo. -¿Cómo has dormido? -el perro le contestó lamiéndole la cara. -Je,je... ya veo que bien -desató al perro y le puso la correa. -¿Te apetece un paseo? -el perro ladró y ella le indicó silencio. -no debemos despertar a los demás

-Guau -ladró otro perro asomando la cabeza de la otra caseta. Era un poco viejo, de color blanco con manchas verdes.

-Buenos días Sasuke -le saludó Akari con la mano. El perro bostezó y se volvió a dormir. La chica lo miró con una gotita en la cabeza. Que poco tardaba en dormirse... Abrió la verja de la entrada y salió de la casa. Caminó hasta las escaleras que había cerca de allí y las bajo con calma, hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena.

-¡Hace un día bestiaal! -exclamó mirando el cielo. Se acercó un poco a la orilla y puso su mochila en el suelo. La abrió y sacó una toalla de ella. La extendió en el suelo y Black se tumbó en lo alto. Ella miró al perro con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No es para ti, pero bueno... -suspiró y sacó su neopreno de la mochila. Se quitó la ropa, quedando en bikini y se fue al agua.

-¡Cojones que fría está! -protestó con una sonrisa. Una vez puesto el neopreno salió del agua, sacó su tabla de la funda y fue de nuevo al agua, -¡Bien! ¡A SURFEAR!

**.0.0.0.**

Mientras tanto, en el albergue, todo el mundo se había levantado ya. El comedor estaba abarrotado y todos charlaban animadamente. En la mesa de las chicas (como la habían bautizado ellas) los estados de ánimo eran muy variados. Algunas aburridas, otras emocionadas o indiferentes. En concreto, la hija de Edgar (Bianca) le explicaba con emoción las ganas que tenía de ir a aquel lugar, uno que en su vida nunca había visitado. La mesa era bastante larga y ocupaba gran parte del comedor junto con otras dos mesas más (que estaban ocupadas por los chicos). Bianca estaba sentada entre Kinako y Momoka, en frente de Hanako, que estaba entre Mizu (a su izquierda) y Mafuyu (a su derecha), y esta tenía a su lado a Nanao. Aoi estaba sentada al lado de Kinako y Akane al lado de Mizu junto con Midori.

-¿Nunca has ido a la playa? -preguntó atónita Hanako a Bianca. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Nop ¡Por eso tenía tantas ganas de venir! -explicó alegremente

-Londres es un lugar realmente raro... -murmuró la peli naranja pegándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Que diiiices -dijo Mafuyu alzando una ceja y metiéndose de repente en la conversación. -Londres es el mejor lugar del mundo. Casi siempre llueve o hace frío... y encima sin playa -admiró Mafuyu mirando al techo. -Es el mejor lugar para vivir... pero no le gana a Hokkaido

-Cierto... lo raro eres tú -le pinchó Nanao mirándola de reojo mientras comía.

-Repite eso... -dijo la peli rosa con una venita palpitandole en la frente

-Qué quieres que te diga... ¿a quien no le puede gustar el buen tiempo? Realmente eres rara

-Rara tú, que nunca has ido a la playa pero no quieres admitirlo -la acusó Mafuyu señalándola con su tenedor.

-Chicas yaaaa... -intentó pararlas Aoi con una gotita en la cabeza. Pero ellas hicieron oídos sordos.

-¡Rarita!

-¡Alien!

-¡Bipolar!

-¡Eso lo seras tú, pelirroja de bote!

-¡Cállate señorita polo norte!

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿qué tiene de malo que me guste el frío?!

-¡Que es raro!

-¡Tú si que eres rara!

-¡No hables que empiezo y paro!

-U OS CALLAIS U OS MATO -amenazó Hanako crujiendose los nudillos con un aura maligna a su alrededor.

-O-ok... -aceptó Mafuyu temblando. Mira que era difícil hacer enfadar a la peli naranja... pues lo habían conseguido.

-¿S-siempre son así? -preguntó con miedo Bianca a Aoi

-Bueno... no siempre, pero la mayoría del tiempo, sí -contestó la peli azul con una gotita en la cabeza

-Nee, Kinako-chan -llamó Momoka a la castaña echándose hacia delante para verla. -¿Vas a hacer un castillo de arena conmigo? -preguntó infantilmente la pequeña

-¡Claro que sí Momo-chan! ¡Haremos el castillo de arena más grande del mundo! -dijo alegremente la chica en el mismo tono. -¿Te parece si invitamos a hacerlo con nosotras a Bianca-chan?

-¡Sí! ¡Cuántos más mejor!

-Etto... estoy aquí eh... -dijo la nombrada con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ver a Shin-sama sin camiseta... -murmuró Akane con un sonrojo en la mejillas.

-Tu no cambiaras nunca... -suspiró Midori mirándola de reojo

-Tu no hables Midori-san que tu estas loca por ver a Nishiki igual -acusó Mizu sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-¿¡Hah!? ¿¡Que te hace pensar eso?! -preguntó sonrojada

-Ummm... no sé... Tan solo soy fiel al dicho de ''quien se pelea se desea''

-¡Ja! ¿y tú con Kariya que?

-Yo no soy nada para Kariya-kun -contestó tranquilamente mientras comía. La pelirroja la miró con una gotita en la cabeza. Que sincera era la chica en cuanto a sus pensamiento dios...

Mientras, en la mesa de los chicos, un peli blanco miraba hacia la contigua a la de ellos (la de las chicas) en busca de cierta castaña.

-¿Dónde está Akari-san? -preguntó Masato mirando a su alrededor

-Que pesado eres Masato... -suspiró Canon. -No lo sé...

-Pero si a ti no te lo he preguntado

-Pero ya de paso te contesto -dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa. El peli blanco bufó y miró de nuevo hacia la mesa donde estaban las chicas. Ni rastro de ella. ¿Dónde se había metido? No es que estuviera preocupado ni nada de eso...

Cerca de ellos, Shinsuke intentaba hablar con su mejor amigo, sin dar muchos resultados, ya que, este parecía embobado con sus pensamientos.

-Tenmaaaa -llamó el pequeño pasándole una mano por la cara. -¿Estas ahí? Tierra llamando a Tenmaa...

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qu-qué pasa Shinsuke? -preguntó el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Estabas pensando en Aoi ¿verdad? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara.

-¡N-no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que estabas babeando... bueno no importa. Te preguntaba si luego quieres ir a las clases de surf que dan cerca de aquí

-Va-vale...

-¡Bien, chicos! -empezó Endou levantándose de su silla y Mafuyu lo miró con enfado. -Y chicas. Hoy vamos a pasar el día en la playa, así que tenéis que prepararos. ¡Cuándo terminéis todos a la entrada del albergue! -anunció el entrenador y todos respondieron con un sonoro ''¡Hai!''

Nada más terminar de desayunar, todos se dirigieron a los dormitorios o baños para arreglarse y prepararse para ir a la playa. Se pusieron sus bañadores (en el caso de las chicas, a excepción de algunas, bikinis), se vistieron y prepararon sus bolsos o mochilas con sus toallas y cosas que necesitarían.

**En el dormitorio femenino... **

-_Necesitaré mi móvil, la revista ''Bravo'' de este mes, protección solar, mi mp4, un libro para leer, una libreta, lapices, ropa de repuesto, la cartera... um... se me olvida algo... ¡ah, sí! La toalla _-enumeró mentalmente Mafuyu mientras metía todo en su bolso.

-Llévate la casa ya de paso -le dijo Hanako mirándola con una gotita en la frente mientras ella metía a presión todo lo que llevaba en la bolsa.

-Um, buena idea, pero no me cabe

-¿Es coña verdad? -preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza Aoi

-Noooo -contestó sarcásticamente ella.

-¡Yo me voy a llevar a Cherrie! -anunció Bianca cogiendo la jaula de su conejito que estaba encima de la cama de esta.

-¿Que pinta un conejo en la playa? -preguntó Midori con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡No quiero dejarla solita! -dijo la peli azul inflando los mofletes

-¡Sí, llevate a Usagi-chan*! -dijo Momoka dando saltos a su alrededor. -¡Yo jugaré con ella!

-¡Sí! -corroboró Kinako alegremente. -¡Podrá ayudarnos a hacer el castillo de arena! ¡Será la princesa del castillo Conejito!

-¡SÍ! -exclamaron las tres levantando un puño.

-No se puede ser más infantil... -dijo Nanao mirándolas con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Venga, vamos! -dijo Momoka saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con su mochila. -¡La última es un huevo podrido!

-¡No es justo! -dijo Kinako corriendo tras ella

-¡Esperadme! -pidió Bianca saliendo de la habitación

-Su hermana debería estar vigilandola... -suspiró Hanako. -Aunque para eso ya esta Goenji-kun

-Anda no seas mala ¡Venga que nii-san nos está esperando afuera! -dijo Mizu mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación.

-¡O-oye! ¡No me empujes Mizu! -protestó la peli naraja

-Ahora a disfrutar de las vistas... -dijo Mafuyu poniéndose las gafas de sol.

-Me han dicho que desde las rocas la puesta de sol es preciosa -dijo Aoi sonriendo

-Ya... aunque no me refería a eso

-¿Y entonces a que...? oh... -dijo Aoi sonrojándose como un tomate. Mafuyu empezó a reírse ante la cara que puso la peli azul.

-Que mala eres Mafuyu... -dijo sonriendo Nanao

-¡Jaajajajajajajajaja! ¡Pero es que eres demasiado pura! (N/A: como yo -.-)

-Yo me voy... ¿vienes Akane? -preguntó Midori en la puerta

-Sí...

-Bueno venga vámonos -dijo Nanao caminando hasta la puerta

-Sí venga que tienes ganas de ver a Shuu -dijo la peli rosa con una pícara sonrisa

-A-anda cállate... -dijo Nanao saliendo sonrojada.

-Je,je...

Cuándo todo el mundo estuvo reunido en la entrada, se fueron derechitos para la playa. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras que daban a ella, ansiosos por darse un baño.

-¡Woooow! ¡Que bonito es el mar! -admiró Bianca desde la orilla con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Fey la vio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te parece Bianca-chan? -preguntó el peli verde con una sonrisa

-¡Fe-fey-kun! Pu-pues... ¡Estoy muuuy fe-feliz de haber ve-venido! -tartamudeó con la sonrisa más bonita que hubiese visto el mundo. El chico se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegro...

-¡Bianca-chan! -llamó Kinako corriendo hacia ella. -¡Vamos a empezar a hacer el castillo de arena!

-¡Okey! Fe-fey-kun...

-¿S-si?

-¿Qu-quieres ayudarnos? -preguntó la chica tímidamente.

-Claro

-¡Bien, vamos! -lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban su amiga y la pequeña Momoka. Se sentía tan feliz que había conseguido darle la mano... ¡todo un logro!

-¡Ayudadme a poner las carpas! -pidió el entrenador. Habían traído tres carpas grandes (N/A: no el pez eh xD) y varias sombrillas. Las pusieron y empezaron a abrir todas las sillas y mesas que también habían traído. Nada más terminar se quitaron la ropa y fueron todos (o casi todos) al agua.

-¿Ese no es el perro de Akari? -preguntó Canon señalando al animal que estaba tumbado en una toalla no muy lejos de ellos. Masato corrió hacia él en busca de su dueña. El perro, nada más verlo, se levantó meneando la cola, feliz de su llegada.

-Hey Black -le saludó el chico -¿Y Akari-san? -el perro miró al agua como respuesta. -¡¿Se ha ahogado?! -preguntó mirando en la dirección que el perro señalaba. Se quedó embelesado nada más verla. Ella cogía las olas con tal agilidad y destreza... realmente se veía muy sexy... Masato se pegó una bofetada mentalmente intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos.

-¡AKARI-SAAAAN! -llamó el chico poniendo las manos a modo de bocina. La chica miró en su dirección y le saludó.

-¡Hola Goenji-kuun! -saludó ella feliz. Nadó con la tabla hasta la orilla y se salió del agua. -¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado.

-No estoy yo solo aquí -le contestó señalando las carpas con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡Ostias! ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? -preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza. Ni se había dado cuenta.

-¿Tan concentrada estabas? -preguntó divertido el chico

-Em... pues sí, je,je -rió la castaña.

-Vamos allí mejor ¿no?

-Si será mejor, vaya que me regañen -cogió su mochila y la correa de su perro y comenzó a caminar. Masato cogió la toalla y la siguió.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? -le preguntó alzando una ceja

-Ehh... -se rascó la cara con un dedo. -Ni idea pero sé que era temprano

-¡Onee-chan! -la llamó Momoka, -¿¡Dónde estabas?!

-Surfeando ¿no te avisé?

-¡No!

-Ay... creo que se me olvidó ¡gomen! -se disculpó la chica sonriendo. La pequeña hizo un puchero. Se había preocupado bastante cuando no la vió en el dormitorio ni en el comedor y ella se disculpaba de broma...

-No pasa nada Momo... ella está bien ¿lo ves? Y lo siente ¿verdad? -dijo mirando a la mayor y esta asintió.

-Arigatou nii-san ¡no dejes que le pase nada!

-Lo-lo intentaré... -dijo sonrojandose.

La pequeña sonrió y volvió con las otras dos a hacer el ''Gran castillo Conejito''. Habían hecho de Fey el rey del castillo porque, según ellas, su pelo parecían orejas de conejo.

-¡Fey es el conejo rey! -anunció Kinako alegremente

-No tiene gracia... -dijo molesto el chico

-Kinako-chan no está bien reírse de los demás... -dijo Bianca con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡No me estoy riendo! Estoy diciendo la verdad

-Ok... la verdad es que Fey-kun si parece un conejo...

-¿¡Tu tambien?!

-Pero un conejito muuy mono~ -dijo con un pequeño sonrojo acariciándole las ''orejas de conejo'' que tenía por pelo

-Bi-bianca...

-Awww... -dijo Kinako

-¡CHICOOOOOOS! -dijo alguien desde la escalera. Todos se giraron para ver a aquella persona, extrañados. Era una chica bajita, de pelo morado, corto y ojos ambarinos muy sonriente que los saludaba.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Kurama

-Ni idea -contestó Shindou

-No puede ser... -dijo Tsurugi sorprendido

La chica saltó las escaleras y corrió a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡Fuu-chaaaaan! -exclamó Kinako abrazándola. -¡Que bien que has venido!

-¿Fuu? -preguntó atónito Tsurugi. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Es que no puedo venir, nii-san? -preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras e inflando los cachetes.

* * *

Tatan! Y... aparecio Fuu-chan. Creo que no tengo su info todavia... la escribire ahora... supongo (que pereza) ¿que os parecio? ¿un review? por cierto feliz año nuevo a todos! Me despido!

**Sayo!**


End file.
